Known but unknown
by MaximumRide-Fang
Summary: Kagome is an open book or so it may appear. In truth she has more secrets then most. Slowly one by one her secrest are discovered. Will she be able to handle being decoded? Will the others accept her? Will this lead to her death?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own the Inuyasha series in any way, shape, or form. 

**Preface **

Sometimes you find out that you don't know everything. Whether it about a person or a thing or even a place may differ in some way. The time however will come. Let's just hope it doesn't put you in danger. Let's hope it doesn't put anyone in dander.

Kagome sits lazily under a tree sketching the wonderful seen set before her. Her world barely had anything this wild anymore and this fact almost saddened her. It also troubled her that while this had changed so drastically as timed went on some things had only changed slightly.

She tugged on a small silver chain that hung around her neck. As she did so the pendent at it's end was revealed. She held it in her hand as she slipped into deep thought. She slowly placed it back to where it once again was concealed. She looked to her side as wind passed and steadied himself. He had jumped from the tall tree.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha questioned. "What is that?"

"It's nothing at all," She sighed drawing the necklace out again. "Why?"

"It just I've never smelled metal on you," Inuyasha frowned. "Not even now."

"Oh! Well It's still nothing," She replied. "Just a keep sake."

"Can I look at it?" Inuyasha said as he grabbed the end and opened the locket a fraction.

She swiped behind him and bent his arm behind his back. She grabbed the pendent and closed the locket. She loosened her grip and only then did she notice that he had been struggling to get free. She let Inuyasha go and in turn he twisted her around to face him. She put her head down.

"What was that for?" He sneered. "I just wanted to see it. Do you have something to hide?"

"And what if I did, Huh? Inuyasha you don't have to know everything about me. So fuck off why don't ya," Kagome yelled as she walked away.

She then whispered something so low that not even as full demon would be able to hear her up close, "Besides a secret is meant to say just that a secret."


	2. Chapter 2: nightmares

**Disclaimer- I do not own Inuyasha.**

**Chapter 1**: Sweet Dreams and bitter Nightmares

Everyone slept soundly as the night took them into there mind or rather almost everyone was asleep. Inuyasha laid awake deep in thought. Kagome was on his mind and the fight was as well. Never had she had such an outburst as to cuss at him and the idea trouble him to a great extent.

Suddenly the wind blew cold and a chill went up his spine. He turned his head to get a view from behind him and there Inuyasha saw him. Naraku floated ominously overhead. The others awoke quickly and Miroku formed a barrier around a small area.

Inuyasha looked out at the clearing that they had slept in and his blood went cold. Kagome still laid there on the hard ground most likely asleep. He busted through the barrier and rushed for her. The full demon, Naraku, only laughed at his attempt and snapped his fingers once. There was a flash of light and then everything went dark.

Inuyasha awoke in a little white room with three other. All were quite familiar. Naraku floated several feet above while two others sat quietly near each other. The male had his arm around the girl's waist and her head rested against his shoulder.

"She gave up," Naraku smiled.

"What?" Inuyasha gasped.

"She gave up on you and……."Naraku paused for a moment letting Inuyasha take in the first part. "She went after the wolf."

Inuyasha's head snapped back to look at the two sitting before him. Kagome seemed so happy and care free as she stared into Koga's eyes. Slowly Inuyasha looked at the base of her neck. A small mark was there meaning they had gone through the ritual. The entire ritual and yet she looked so happy. She looked loved.

"She's with child and it's not yours, you always wanted to take her as yours but you missed your chance, she is happy without you," Naraku grinned wickedly. "I can change this though; she can be yours again …if you join me, that is."

Inuyasha looked at the couple before him and smiled sadly, "If she's happy I'm not going to ruin it."

He was thrown back into reality and one swift movement. He looked around in a slight panic to see what had happened. Kagome floated a few yards ahead of him in a glowing orb and the rest of his friends gathered around him quickly.

He told them of what had happened though he kept the details to a minimum. They went over to the orb and placed their hands on it. Moments later they found themselves back in the white room. It was much bigger than before and now it had a bared gate.

Upon the gate was a sign. It was large and it had a saying printed on it in many different languages. French- reste ici ceux qui est mort protéger, par le côté de, à cause de, et par les mains de cette vieille âme infortunée. German- Hier liegt die, die gestorben sind, zu schützen, durch die Seite von, wegen, und durch die Hände dieser elenden alten Seele. Romanian- Aici e o minciuna celor care au murit pentru a proteja, alaturi de, din cauza, si cu miinile de aceasta cumplita vechi sufletul. It was put in many different ways but all of it translated into 'Here lie those who have died to protect, by the side of, because of, and by the hands of this wretched old soul.'

Beyond the gate were thousands of head stones. Some contained many names while one even had ninety-nine of them. Next to most of the names was the word dead but next to two of them were clocks. One was completely still and the other, which happened to belong to Inuyasha, was slowly moving. At the top of the stone you could see the word love.

The group looked across the space and gasped. Kagome was having a conversation with Naraku. Only Kelala, Inuyasha, and Shipou could hear it though.

"You are such an ancient spirit," Naraku inquired. "Why go through life a hundred times?"

"You know the answer already. I've told you before. I lost someone very close to me in my first life…..His spirit always finds a way to be reborn, sometimes in different dimensions though, even if he doesn't recall it at first," She said dryly as she glared at Him. "I found him in almost all my life times but, in the end, we were always torn apart. We came so close last time I saw him even though I can't remember, but again we were torn apart…. by you, your spirit has followed me for so long."

"Testy testy," Naraku teased. "As I recall you once regarded me as a friend for more then half your life times almost all of them until my betrayal, and even then I had done it out of love for you. When you first found me as the injured Onigumo, you were heart broken."

Kagome stiffened as did the demons who were eavesdropping, "I don't remember you in that life all that much."

Naraku sighed in a downtrodden manner, "I know."

She was silent, "……."

"Kagome have you ever thought of just giving up on him. Is he really worth all this, many of these peopled died to help you in your search, though some didn't know it." He yelled referring to the grave yard around them. "And there's a chance that he might not get over the life that you can't call to mind, Kikyou."

Again she was silent, "……."

"I will not hurt you not even with a dream as I did with Inuyasha, I've hurt you far too many times in the passed two lives, consider my offer," His eyes soften and they shifted to their harsh black to a rich blue color. "Join me, even if it's just as a friend. I'll stay away from your group."

"Naoko……" Kagome whispered.

"Please! The only reason I hurt you is because of this infuriating demon blood I have and the only reason I asked for it was because I wanted to be by your side, and this is also the reason that I search for the shards," then he did something that seemed impossible. Tears flowed from his eyes. "Please Kyoko, you have my true word and long ago you said that it was always a sure thing."

They were now using names almost long forgotten. Kagome looked deep into the eyes of the person she had once been inseparable from. He was once a true friend and now she felt that at this moment he couldn't be lying.

Kagome brought him into her embrace and whispered, "As a friend I should never have abandoned you. For this purpose I will join you again."

A sinister smile made its way to Naraku's face and his eyes became black again. He sqeezed her tightly causing to loose cauniousness. "Good because for some strange reason I can not freely absorb you."

Naraku began to take her into him feeling Kagome's power coursing through him. Inuyasha stared on in terror before grabbing the bars in front of him and bending them apart. He jumped through and ran towards the two of them.

Seeing the hanyou coming Naraku sighed and released Kagome. He was content with just having some of her power. He didn't feel it was necessary to go into a confrantaion over. He through the weak body over to Inuyasha whom skillfully caught her.

He disappeared and so did the strange white world. They group was back at their campsite and for the most part they were okay. Inuyasha still had Kagome in his arms and for a moment she awoke.

"Why did it have to be a trick? Why couldn't it have been my Naoko?" She whisped to no one before falling back asleep.

"What exactly happened there," Miroku asked Inuyasha after Kagome had passed out and had been placed back in her sleeping bag.

"I'm not quite sure," Inuyasha answered. "Maybe we could ask her ourselves when she wakes up."


End file.
